bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mazeka369/Contingency
Following User:Mata Nui's Latest story entry of his ToH story Chapter Two: Unexpected Help Not long ago Nui had escaped several Rahkshi that had been in pursuit of him. Nui slid down behind a building out of sight from the Rahkshi. He paused for a moment trying to catch his breath. He leaned over to his right on the edge of the building, taking a quick glance at several Rahkshi scattered around the ruins of buildings and wreckage. They where all occupied looking for any Matoran still around. One Rahkshi that was sveral yards away had it's back facing Nui. It turned around flinchingly at his direction. Nui leaned back into cover. His cover hadn't been blown yet. Nui looked down to the dagger he had in his right hand. He knew a Matoran was inferior against a Rahkshi alone but there was more than he could handle. Metru Nui was the site of a large-scale war. The Brotherhood of Makuta had countless Rahkshi deployed around the great city. This war was coming to a conclusion as the Toa Nuva and the Team of Heroes where in the heart of the city fighting off the final foothold of the Brotherhood's forces. Nui had been hiding and moving from corner to corner, keeping out of sight. Nui was skeptical about being able to hide forever. "Where is the Matoran!?" A voice yelled. "If you spawn can't complete a simple order than what good are you." Nui looked over to the side of the building again. Suddenly Nui felt less confortable. It was a Makuta standing in the middle of the Rahkshi. The Makuta knew Icarax would very displeased with any failure. Icarax did after all lead the Brotherhood now that Teridax had been killed by a being named Master Toa. This Makuta was artificially created along with countless others in secret operations on the island of Artahka. Unlike the other synthetic Makuta who had been treated like grunts, Icarax bestowed a name to this Makuta and sent him on a mission. This Makuta's name was Kadin, after the matoran word for flight. He had been sent to terminate a Toa that had been successful in putting a stop to the Brotherhood's plans. Kadin knew Nui had meet this Toa recently. If he could find Nui, he could perhaps gather information about this Toa's whereabouts. Nui's mind raced. This was bad news for him. Nui started to feel despair. "This really could be the end for me." Nui thought. Then the sound of two objects colliding rung. Rahkshi hissing followed. Nui looked out from his cover. Joy grasped him at the sight. The same grey and black schemed Toa he had meet before stood on the top of the debris of a concrete structure. The sound that had arised had been two Rahkshi pressed together violently by magnetism. "Kill him." Kadin called out. Nui watched as the Rahkshi gathered around the Toa of Magnetism. Kadin watched while he stood back from the battle. The Toa made quick work of the Rahkshi before him. "Is that all you got?" The Toa boasted. "Your remarks don't phase. Now prepare to die!" Kadin jumped up off the ground before teleporting in front of the Toa. The Makuta brought himself down to the ground while he swiped his sharpe blade at the Toa. The Toa swung his staff with both hands holding it up against the Makuta's blade. The Makuta glared before throwing more force against the Toa's tool. The Toa stumbled back and slid down the incline of rubble. The Toa reasserted his attention to the Makuta. Kadin leaped into the air and held his sword vertical as he came down. The Toa reached out with his left hand and focused his power of magnetism on Kadin's torso. To Kadin's suprise he saw that the metal casing his antidermis was literally being torn apart in the center of his chest. Kadin's antidermis flared out from the open crevice revealing the hollow inside of his armour. The suit of metal fell to the ground and slind down the slope of broken down material. The Makuta's blade had came close to striking the Toa. Nui stepped out from his cover completely and started to walk over. The Toa stepped down to the level ground and pulled a clear, crystal mask from a handbag he had on his side. He took this mask and placed it over the inanimate suit of the Makuta. Unnaturally the green gas that was the Makuta's antidermis was being absorbed into the mask he held until the mask was no longer clear and see-through. The mask was now green and it being the shape of a Hau could be identify. "Unlike some agents, I follow the Toa-Code." The Toa stated. On the other side of the rubble a Matoran of Lightning climbed up into sight. It was Lumar, the same Matoran from earlier. "I'll take it from here. The order wants to have a look at a cloned Makuta." Lumar replied placing a hand out. The Toa gave her the mask, then looked around. "I better hurry. The order needs to see this right away." Lumar then started to walk away. A smile came to the Toa's face after seeing Nui coming towards him. "Thought I'd gone away for good?" The Toa asked. "I never got to know your name." Nui pondered. Chapter Three: Danger Beyond Icarax had grown impatient after Kadin had not made further contact. How he would punish Kadin for his incompetience passed his mind to the matter of who could manage to elimante the targets Kadin was assigned to find. Icarax was with several other Makuta in a laboratory in Ga-Metru. An hour ago a being named Master Toa had been captured was tooken with him and the Matoran named Mazeka had been tied tighly above a vat of molten protodermis in Ta-Metru by Chirox. Icarax crossed his arms behind him and though for a moment. "Tell me where the other Team of Heroes members are." Icarax aquired. "I'm not telling you anything!" Master Toa blurted. The golden armored being was secured to a stone wall inside a void room. His wrists and ankles had braces that went into the wall. There was a retangular opening of a window to his left that let a single ray of sunlight pure in. It scattered across the ground while the wind lifted up faintly. There was a wooden table to Master Toa's right that had his sword lying on. Icarax had been compelled. Icarax reached out with his left hand and placed a firm grip around his neck. Icarax leaned down to look Master Toa clearly. "You will tell me..." Icarax then began to pull energy out of Master Toa using the Makuta power of Hunger. A purple glare shown dimly around Icarax's hand. Master Toa yelled loudly in pain. His very strength was being depleted rapidly. Icarax deactivated the process after seeing Master Toa's current state. Master Toa began to tremble feeling light-headed. His head hung over with a faint groan. "This will end sooner if you give me the information I want." A few seconds had passed. Icarax took his lack of response as resistance. Icarax began the process of sucking energy out of him again. This time Master Toa screamed in pain. Purple light illuminated the room. "I-I'll tell you!!" Icarax stopped immediately and reared his hand back. "Speak then." Master Toa stuttered for a moment. He couldn't betray his friends. He needed to come up with an alibi, and quick. "I sent them to Le-Metru." Icarax glared at Master Toa. He looked into Master Toa's mind and knew he was lying. That wasn't the only thing Icarax discovered. The location of the same Toa of Magnetism that Kadin was ordered to kill was also revealed. Icarax turned to look behind him. All of the Makuta that Teridax once lead stood together in a crowd. Antroz, Chirox, Bitil, Gorast, Krika, and Vamprah. Icarax needed someone who would complete the task swiftly. Krika was second in command for being loyal and Bitil was third in charge for being dedicated. He thought he could send either one, but he decieded to assign Vamprah. Icarax knew he would need his most valuable forces when he would attack the Toa Nuva. "Vamprah, go to Po-Metru and kill the Toa that Kadin had failed to." Icarax ordered. Vamprah nodded in response. He then turned to the doorway of the room and travelled out. Vamprah stood outside the room for a moment. His appearance was similiar to that of a Toa. The two wings on his body flapped once before Vamprah leviated above the ground into the sky. From that heigth he was above Ga-Metru. Soon Vamprah made his way through the sky toward Po-Metru. Failing Icarax would cost him dearly, that he knew. Chapter Four Coming Soon... Characters *Nui *Unknown Toa of Magnetism *Lumar *Master Toa *Icarax *Krika *Gorast *Bitil *Antroz *Chirox *Vamprah *Kadin *Rahkshi Category:Blog posts